


Please

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Taking place during chapter 52 of the Fruits Basket manga when Kyo and Tohru are visiting Kazuma, a what if they got up to more than just cooking together
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 19





	Please

" Stop idling, get to work quickly," He said, playfully giving her forehead a flick.

Tohru stepped back in surprise, their quiet moment passed. Expect, she didn't want it to end. The closeness that had just transpired between them. She needed it again.

Thoughts of cooking were forgotten as she stepped closer to him, reaching out her hand. "Kyo.." She whispered, grasping his wrist.

Kyo's eyes shifted back to her, a question in his gaze. She stepped closer, daring to let their chests almost touch. If only. 

She rose on her tippy toes, tilting her chin up hoping to convey what she wanted so desperately.

He seemed to catch on, dipping his head down and their lips connecting.  
A delicious, dizzying feeling filled her as they kissed. Kyo gently directed her towards the fridge, where her back was pressed up against. The kissing grew more heated, his body towering over her own, his body so close to hers. But never close enough.

They separated a moment, but Tohru wanted more. More of something.. something...

" Kyo... can I.." Tohru's face reddens at the idea she had swimming in her head.  
" What it is, Tohru? " He asked.

Her hands moved from his wrists to his pants, to the button holding them together. "Is... it okay?" She asks. 

"T-Tohru...What.." Kyo became flustered, his voice panicky. 

She worked quickly, unbuttoning and tugging the fabric of his pants down and revealing the boxers Kyo wore underneath. She palmed at the bulge. "Is.. it okay?" She asks again.

Kyo groaned his face as red as his hair. " T-Tohru...yes... please.."

Tohru smiled at his words, growing braver, dipping her hands inside. Her hands meet soft, velvety skin. Her fingers grasped around it, stroking and caressing. 

She moved down to her knees, now tugging at his boxers down his legs. The sight of Kyo's length made her pink all over. 

Tohru leans forward, taking his length into her mouth. Kyo hisses like a cat, his hands pressing against the fridge to keep himself from falling.

He doesn't understand what's come over Tohru but at the same time he can't help but groan and almost cry out at the pleasure she was giving him.

Her hands and mouth continue to work. Her skills aren't perfect, she's a bit tough but the sounds Kyo makes encourages her to keep going.  
It isn't long before hot liquid fills her mouth and she pulls back, coughing. 

"Tohru! Are-are you okay? " Kyo asks, a bit breathless. He sounds like he's just finished a run. His face is sweaty and pinkish. He looks dizzy but a boyish smile forms on his lips. 

She nods, standing up. " Ky-" She begins to say before Kyo's lips crashed onto hers, kissing her hungrily. 

They kiss for a while before he breaks it, smiling. " Can I return the favor?" He asks, his hand brushing against her leg, pushing the hem of her dress up slightly.

"Please."


End file.
